


Ed Edd and Eddie

by GeekingOutDaily



Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Advice, Loverboy Mike, Troubleshooting with the boyz, troubled Mike, useless party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekingOutDaily/pseuds/GeekingOutDaily
Summary: Mike tries to work out how he feels towards El with the guys. One brain cell bouncing around the DVD screensaver, and when it hits the corner they produce one (1) thought.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837855
Kudos: 6





	Ed Edd and Eddie

Mike walked confidently into the room.

“Surely, you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered you here today.” He said, a wide smile on his face.

“Screw you,” Dustin retorted, “you’ve always wanted to be able to say that.”

Mike frowned at Dustin’s hand reaching for the bag of chips currently residing in his lap.

“Aw, you’re just jealous Mike’s always the captain when you two create the perfect space mission. You’ll have your moment soon Dustin.” Lucas mockingly placated him.

“Shut up, you two. I swear, this is important.” Mike raised a hand in each of their directions, motioning to them to keep all comebacks to themselves. “It seems, I have found myself in a confusing romantic predicament.” While saying these words with a straight face, his proclamation was met with facial expressions clearly scrunched in an effort to stave off the laughter threatening to burst from his friends’ mouths.

“Well, I can’t say any of us are surprised.” Will interjected.

“Yeah, no duh.” Lucas added.

“Oh El, won’t you have my babies and gaze soulfully into my eyes for eternity?” Dustin demonstrated his feelings on the matter in a dramatic showing directed at Lucas.

“Of course Mikey, let’s never have conversations and instead telepathically communicate our love by blinking!” Lucas answered with fervor.

“Knock it off, assholes. I mean it, I have to talk to you guys.” Mike was barely affected by their stirring show of affection.

“So there’s this… Thing, with El.” Shoving Will’s shoulder softly for snorting at his phrasing, Mike continued.

“I caught her, literally caught her, getting out of the shower today.”

“Did you… graze any forbidden body parts?” Lucas smiled suggestively.

“No, dipshit, I was getting out of the shower.” Mike sighed.

“I was getting out of the shower, which I had gone to because my mom was pissing me off, she was saying all this stuff about El… Anyway, we had this, this moment. Like maybe we were about to kiss? And I was too scared that I’d screw everything up with her.”

Dustin nodded sagely. “So you’ve come to confer with wise men and learn from our expertise.”

Mike and Will quietly laughed at Dustin’s earnestness.

“What? What did I say?”

Will pointed out that Dustin had been dumped the most of all of them.

“Well yeah, that just means that I’ve had the most  _ opportunities  _ out of all of us.” Will shook his head, still wary of Dustin’s advice.

Lucas jumped in. “Look, it’s obvious to anybody with eyeballs that you and El have feelings for each other. Just grow a pair and ask her out.”

Mike grimaced at Lucas’ simplistic advice. Dustin seemed to pick up on the intricacies worrying Mike, as he countered the plain advice.

“Lucas, it’s clearly not that simple. What if she bolts? You know she’s shy and skittish about Mike. Maybe she’s scared of the idea of you two.”

Mike groaned. This was only getting more complicated.

Will offered his hand in the matter.

“Look, don’t sweat it Mike. Just don’t ambush her,” he gestured delicately, “try to ease her into it. Compliment her and test the waters, don’t take a deep dive into the shark pool.”

Mike’s brow furrowed.

“She’s not a shark, and she’s not some delicate flower. She’s just… Gah, women are a mystery.” he flopped down onto the couch, looking at the ceiling.

“Maybe she thinks I’m a weirdo that gets grabby when he’s coming out of the shower. Whatever.” he sat up. “You know what? It’s probably a bad idea. Anything I do will just screw up… whatever it is that we have. I should just wait it out.”

The guys scrambled to come up with encouraging advice, but Mike wasn’t registering any of their suggestions. Instead, he was just thinking about the next time he’d talk to El, if she’d even talk to him. She might be too embarrassed after the shower fiasco.

In the middle of a great speech about love given by Dustin, Mike stood up abruptly.

“I’m gonna go walk.” he announced.

Walking back home did nothing to clear his head, his thoughts still full of El and possibilities. Ideas, rejections, sweeping grand gestures.

Maybe talking to the guys wasn’t the best way to troubleshoot after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. What other advice would you give Mike? I personally love gossiping about relationships and discussing crushes. Anyway, I only have a few other companions planned, so make sure to request any moments you felt were missing from And They Were Roommates


End file.
